vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:Misteryeevee/2013 Posts User talk:Misteryeevee/2014 Posts Re: Rain of Dreams YANHE's website has disappeared now D: -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 05:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I just noticed... :/ Again, somewhat knew that they were going to not use the site any further as it's just for one VOCALOID >.> Heh. Probably going to use the Vocanese site from now on :Looks like we're back to square 1. Lacking an official upload other than YANHE's site, which didn't have any statistics of the view count in the beginning (same for The Wind Has no Principles). Does the producer have an account on Bilibili, Nico or YT? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 13:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Should there be a page... the Bidirectional Series I think so, yes :o (there's also a bit of information on JUSF's page) A playlist is here -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 05:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh. That's useful. I have no clue how to create a song series page, but I think I can reference some other pages of the same type. Can probably base off the Fantasia series if it's still there. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 13:47, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's me! Is that a new avatar I'm spotting? It's been a while. But I won't let you live it down! *must make comment everytime you change your avatar*. Anyhow, not just here to annoy, is that YANHE? Is that from a PV? If not, what is it? :3 IAliceVoice (talk) 21:34, June 5, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice :It's Yuezheng Longya :) Aaaaand I don't remember where I found the image lol. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 22:00, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, now I see it! Yeah, the side view confused me but with you saying it it seems incredibly obvious. You're really in a Longya-y Mood right now, aren't you? IAliceVoice (talk) 22:08, June 5, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice ::::I'm always in a Longya mood lol I'm also in an ALemon mood too (he's a Chinese UTAU). Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 22:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oh, heey, would you look at what I didn't comment on in time. A new Avatar. Who's it this time? (I shall bother you forever) :D IAliceVoice (talk) 18:13, June 24, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice 2P!Ancient Rome :) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 18:49, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : Ah, I see. That aside, I just wanted to tell you that if you aren't reading that title like this I'm gonna be very disappointed. Also, I hope you have a great day! *n* IAliceVoice (talk) 18:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice NEW SIGNATURE do you want me to make a signature too? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 19:50, June 10, 2014 (UTC) More signature shenanigans! I changed it again, this time so it's darker. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ *:・ﾟ✧ 20:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Did it woooooork~?! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 20:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) W-Wait, how the heck di you do that? I wanna try! :D Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 02:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) About the blog comment I wasn't trying to be rude just that I know that you don't really like comments that are like what I said about lily. I didn't want a whole conversation arguing over the matter, sorry. Musa666 (talk) =Re:Re: About the blog comment= Oh, I thought that you really didn't like those kinds of comments and I didn't try to be mean/rude/hostile, I just didn't want an argument. Oh, and (my opinion) I think Lily would still look REMOTELY like Rin. Sorry about what I said, can you forgive me? Re:THANK YOU You did didn't you. No. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 16:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Who did? Musa666 (talk) Re: Birthday Celebration? Hello. From how you describe it, it seems like a promotional event more than a contest. You can create an article about the event if you can decipher the information. If it is a contest then proceed using the contest layout. To which Serza5 knows how to set up since they created the format. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) o.o Hi! where and how? you pre-order the project diva f2nd? :It would be helpful if you signed your posts. :I pre-ordered my copy at GameStop, that is, if you live in areas that have the shop. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 20:44, June 25, 2014 (UTC)